


TMNT Mating Season It's Hard To Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day two girls get saved from the foot but their saviors are on their mating season? What will happen to them as they keep on trying to escape from them? Co written with TMNTLoverJess on deviantart. Features 2014 turtles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMNT Mating Season It's Hard To Love

Title: TMNT: It's Hard To Love

Character: 

The turtles 

Jessica 

Kayla 

Plot: 

Genre: Sexual Content, Mature, Horror, Suspense 

Other: We don’t own the copyrights to the turtles but we do own the copyrights our characters. 

Kayla’s color : Green

Jessica’s color: Light Blue 

 

One day in New York City two friends named Kayla and Jessica were coming home late one night from seeing a movie and having dinner at a Chinese restaurant. There was reported foot activity in the area but no one really seen the foot in a long time. Kayla just shrugged it off as some sort of rumor spreading around. But suddenly they were both ambushed and dragged into an alley. They were foot soldiers looking to abduct them to use in experiments. When suddenly out of the darkness ninja stars were thrown at the foot soldiers knocking them out and releasing the girls. Kayla got up and helped Jessica up.  
"Whoever you are thank you for saving us," Kayla said to the figures still in the darkness of the alley.

The shadows were 6 ft shadows, they see them but there was something weird and unsettling about these silhouettes. The one in the front of the four figures was the one talking. 

“You’re welcome, it was our pleasure helping two beautiful girls,” the person said seductively. 

Jess was feeling weird and looked at Kayla with a concerned look on her face. 

Kayla looked back at her and had a creeped out look on her face. She took Jessica's hand and started to lead her out of the alley.  
"Yeah well thanks again but we must be going now," Kayla said in a hurry.

Jess held onto Kayla’s hand tightly scared as they were walking out of the alley when they were leaving. They both felt a cloth go over their mouths. 

Kayla suddenly fell unconscious and fell into someone's arms as did Jess as well. They picked the girls up and carried them through the sewers underground and brought to a lair. When Kayla woke up she was separated from Jess and she was tied to bed posts in someone's room. She began to struggle.

The same figure that the girls had seen in the alley walked into the room with Kayla. He looked at her, walking over to sit down next to her on the bed. He was gently stroking her cheek smiling at her. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered huskily in her ear nibbling on it then licking it. 

Jess finally woke up finding herself in a room by herself but soon felt eyes staring at her. She looked around a saw a figure in the corner of the room. She was scared and started to struggle realizing that she had been tied up to the bed. 

Kayla just glared at him and flinched under his touch practically cringing. She was disgusted by this weirdo and creep. She struggled again.  
"Let me go now!" she demanded.  
The figure stepped out of the shadows and walked over to Jess on the bed. He laid down next to her nuzzling her cheek with his his cheek stroking her hair. He smirked at her.  
"Looks like I found myself a gorgeous girl," he said sexily to her.

The figure smiled at her then said, “I can’t do that beautiful~” 

He was stroking her cheek gently. 

Jess was freaking out and looked at him with in her eyes. 

“Just let me go I won’t say anything if you just let me,” she begged not wanting was going to be coming next. 

Kayla continued to glare at him and struggled and squirmed.  
"And why the hell not? I don't want to be here and certainly not with a creep like you! Now let me go!" she demanded again.  
The figure only smirked at her some more.  
"No I don't think I will. You are going to stay here with me as my mate," he said to her.

The figure churred at her nuzzling her cheek. 

“Because I want to make you my mate~” he said seductively into her ear. 

Jess was struggling pulling hard to luck. 

“I don’t want to be anyone’s boyfriend or lover. I’ve lived without man this long and I can last a decade without one. So you pretty much just waste your time with me,” she spat at him. 

Kayla stared angrily at him still. She was fumbling for her knife hidden in her boot. While she was doing that she talked to him to distract him.  
"Hell no! I am not going to be your mate! I already have a boyfriend and I'm not cheating on him with the likes of you!" she yelled at him. She managed to get it but it fell and she couldn't get it because her hands were tied. She sighed.  
He continued to grin at her. He started licking her neck.  
"You don't really have a choice in the matter. I claimed you as mine."

The figure smiled at her still stroking her cheek gently. 

“It’s not up to you beautiful~” he said to her cooing. 

Jess wished she was tied up because she wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. 

“I have a choice of how to live my life. There is no future where I’ve a man in it just me alone. I’ve been content with that. Find someone else who actually wants to be with you. Because it sure in hell ain’t me and never will be. Because you don’t a reason to like me the only that you want is to get into my pants,” she shouted kneeing him where the sun don’t shine. 

Kayla growled at him.  
"Don't you even fuckin dare! No one tells me how to live my life! It most certainly is up to me! I will decide my own fate and how I live my life! Not you! Now get the hell outta here and let me go before I whack you so hard you'll be seeing stars!" she spat angrily at him.  
The figure just simply growled and ignored her. He got more rope and tied her ankles to the bed posts.  
"I'm so gonna enjoy this!" he said huskily to her.

The figure ignored her kissing her lips roughly getting on top of her groping her chest. 

Jess was pulling trying to break the bed posts she wasn’t going down without a fight. 

“Go Hell!” she shouted at him angrily still pulling hearing the wood cracking. 

Kayla bit his bottom lip really hard as she kneed him in the stomach and in his crotch area. She began violently pulling on the ropes that were tied on her wrists until she heard the wood cracking and pretty soon her hands were free. She quickly got her knife and she pointed it at him.  
"Make any sudden move and your sorry shell is gone!" she threatened him. She unlocked the door and went to find Jess.  
He got back on top of Jess and he started licking and kissing her neck leaving hickies.

Leo growled at her as she left the room heading after her. 

Jess was angry and not going to stop fighting. 

“KAYLA!!!!” she screamed loudly. 

Kayla got her pistol from her other boot and held it in her hand. She heard her calling to her. She kicked the door until it broke off its hinges and she went inside and kicked and punched the creep that was on top of Jess. She got Jess and they ran out of the room trying to find the exit.

Jess was happy to her friend had ran out of there with her. Though they were being followed by the two figures. Jess looked over in the sewer tunnel they were running in. She pointed to the ladder that was leading out of the sewers. 

“Kayla over there the ladder come on,” she said starting to climb up quickly. 

Kayla nodded as she practically ran up the ladder if that was possible but the creeps were on their trail. Jess found the manhole cover and opened it and they went up on the surface as Kayla and Jess were running and they went to the police station because the turtles would never show themselves to a lot of people. They stayed there for the night.

The next morning, Jess and Kayla were in their apartment. Jess was in the shower which was helped calmed her nerves. They were luckily for they were almost raped by two figures. Once she was finished she dried herself off going into her room to get ready for work. She closed and locked the her hair brushed and parted. She went into her closet grabbing her evergreen jacket, yellow v-cut t, dark brown denim shorts, and evergreen high tops. She turned her closet light off closing the door. She turned to look at her bed when she saw a 6 ft turtle, with emerald skin, dark brown eyes, twin sais were strapped to his waist, native american style of clothing, a red mask and bandanna, black shades on his forehead, and a toothpick on the right side of his mouth. Jess was in shock at what was looking at the she didn’t even the clothes were on the floor and her towel had fallen off. 

Kayla soon finished taking her shower and she went into her room and good thing she had her gun and knife in both of her hands because she was going to need them. There standing by her bedroom window was a 6 foot tall turtle with blue eyes, tribal clothing, wearing a blue bandana and twin katana swords strapped to his back looking at her. She growled.  
"So I see you followed me. Well prepare to die you creep!" she spat angrily at him. She was in nothing but a towel.  
Raph looked over at Jess and smirked.  
"Didn't think you could escape from me now did you?" he asked tauntingly to her.

Leo was looking at Kayla. 

“Don’t be like that beautiful~” he said cooing. 

Jess just stared then looked at herself noticing her towel fell she bent down to grab it. 

Kayla just glared at him and aimed the pistol at his arm.  
"I will be however I want to be! Do not tell me what to do!" And with that she shot at his arm. His arm was now bleeding of course.  
Raph walked over closer to her until he trapped her by a wall. He smelled her scent nuzzling her neck.

Leo reacted covering up his arm holding it tightly to stop the bleed. He growled at her and was becoming more aggressive towards her. He put his on the wound realizing it was a graze the bullet didn’t go through his arm. 

Jess wasn’t tied up this time. She kicked where the sun down shine then high kicking him on his lower jaw. She right hooked his face the same thing again. She grabbed her jacket buttoning it up as she was running towards her door. 

Kayla aimed her gun at him again and this time shot his though causing the bullet to go through this time. She ran off and went to find Jess.  
Raph growled as he cracked his jaw back into place and tackled her to the ground.

Leo growled at her and in pain he had to get the bullet out he grabbed her brush putting the handle part in his while was pulling it out. Once it was out he chased after her. 

Jess struggling in his grip hitting his arms biting down hard on his arms until he let her go. 

Kayla sent to Jess took her hand and ran to the front door. Leo was blocking her way she kicked him in the groin and she punched his jaw hearing a crack as she punched one of his eyes and left with Jess as they went to the police station again and this time were not moving from there. They would only go out during the day and Kayla was going to get them plane tickets so they could leave the state and move somewhere else.

Leo had got up putting his jaw back in place then he followed him to police station and growled at this. Jess was having to explain to her bosses that she needed to be transferred to a different company because they were moving. They understood her situation and helped her out with the transfer and she was set to go. 

Once Kayla and Jess got dressed into new clothes they left the police station through a secret exit and got into a taxi and went to the airport.

Jess was ready to go grabbing her bags out of the back of the trunk of the taxi waiting for Kayla to grab her stuff. 

Kayla got out of the taxi and went and got her stuff too as they went inside the airport.

They were both walking over a storm drain the next they knew they felt the ground from underneath them. They landed on the ground of the sewers. They looked up to it was a trap door. Looking over they saw the two turtles who had broke into their apartment. They were both wondering how in the heck they knew they would be at the airport? 

Kayla looked and her eyes widened and she yelled at them.  
"Leave us alone you fuckin stalking perverts! You shouldn't even be able to walk. I got you good. Stop bothering us and go away," she said. She didn't have her gun or knife with her this time because at airports they confiscate weapons. She got scared and started crying.

Jess looked at him with fear in her eyes not knowing what to do but run. She got grabbing Kayla helping her up and they bolted. Leo and Raph were chasing after them. 

They didn't make it very far because Kayla tripped and she sprained her ankle.

Jess heard them coming she wanted to run but couldn’t leave Kayla here. She wrapped her arm over her shoulder then wrapped her arm around her waist helping her. 

It didn't matter though because the pain was too great Kayla couldn't stand on her injured ankle.

Jess carefully put her down and stayed with her taking out one of her shirts she used for painting wrapping it and taking two thick long sticks wrapping and tying the ripped shirt around her injured leg. She looked over to see them coming. 

“Kayla I’m not leaving you behind try to ignore the pain. We can’t stay here,” pleaded Jess concerned for her friend. 

Kayla nodded as she started walking and ignored the pain as she took Jess's hand and they started running.

Jess was holding on to Kayla for her to use as support. Raph and Leo was catching up to them. They jumped in front of the girls causing them to stop. Leo was standing behind them and they were trapped. 

Kayla sighed.  
"Fine you got me. You want me then here take me," she sighed giving up for she knew there was no way out.

Leo lifted her up in his arms carrying her back to the lair. Jess was shocked at what Kayla had just said. She was pulling Leo trying to get him to stop and he just pushed her to the ground. Jess was angry with taking her bag and was hitting him with it. Leo growled her and pushed against the wall. Jess panted coughing getting the wind knocked out of her. 

Kayla saw this and glared at him and slapped him really hard across his cheek.  
"How dare you? You hurt her! No one hurts my friend! I hate you!" she shouted angrily at him.  
Raph went over and picked her up in his arms taking her back to the lair.

Leo didn’t say anything to her taking her back to the lair. He was heading into his room with her in his arms. He then laid her down on his bed carefully. He headed out and came back with his brother Don. 

“Donnie she’s hurt bad on her leg,” explained Leo. 

Don went over to Kayla looking at her hurt leg. He pushed his glasses back up onto his nose. He found it to be sprained and he told her bite down hurt on a round piece of wood. He carefully took his hands on either side of her leg. He felt it to be out of place. He pushed it back into place then re wrapped her brace back on. He took out the wood gently patting her shoulder before leaving the room. Leo thanked Don smiling closed the door to his room. He went over to her sitting down next to her stroking her cheek gently smiling chirping. 

Jess was struggling in Raph’s grip not wanting to be here or around him. 

“Let go of me now,” shouted Jess. 

Kayla just looked away from him as she started to cry.  
"Why? Why can't you just leave me alone? Why me?" she sobbed.  
Raph made it back to the lair ignoring her as he went into her room and he on bed her down on his bed after locking his door. Then he spoke to her.  
"I refuse. You are staying here with me as my mate. I marked you as mine."

Leo looked at her still. 

“I helped you in the alley protecting you from the Foot that night. I looked at you and didn’t want anything to happen to you. I could see you were scared and terrified. I liked helping you and protecting you from people who would hurt you. I wanted you to be my mate. You are so beautiful, strong, and caring towards your friend,” explained Leo. 

Jess looked at him angrily. 

“When in the hell did you do that,” asked Jess. 

Kayla just looked at him crying still.  
"I don't want to be your mate! I'm not your mate! Why couldn't you choose another girl? It didn't have to be me. If you rape me you will never have my heart only my body," she sobbed to him.  
Raph smirked at her.  
"Don't you remember? I did it when you were tied up on my bed," he said cockily to her.

Leo stroked her cheek gently wiping away her tears. 

“I’m on my mating season, the same with my brothers. It’s not something we plan on having really. When we are on it we look for our mates. Once we have her scent in our minds we can’t just forget her easily like humans can. It drives us crazy if we can’t be with them,” explained Leo. 

“I actually try not to remember you trying to raping asshole. I don’t like men who think they do whatever the hell they want. If you want to ask me out. You could have you know. I don’t even have feelings for you. Isn’t the female mate supposed to be the one who chooses who she is wants to be with in nature. If males want her they fight for her. Not force her they actually want to be with each. Geez, I’m pretty sure that’s how it works in nature not like this,” Jess explained not less be interested. 

Kayla just looked at him and stopped crying.  
"Please let me go and you still didn't answer my question! Why couldn't you have chosen another girl? Why me? Plus I get to decide who I want to be with since I'm a female," she explained to him.  
Raph sighed.  
"Yeah that is true. In nature yeah that happens but we are not just animals we're part human too you know. Plus I'm on my mating season right now and I must pick a mate who I want to be with for the rest of my life and I chose you babe," he explained to her.

“Yes in nature it happens but me and my brothers are half human also. We have a say on who we want to choose to be our mate. I chose you because you are confident, strong, caring towards your best friend, and a fighter. I look for things like that in my mate and you fit it,” explained Leo. 

Jess was pissed she hated guys calling her names like that it pushed her buttons. 

“You are so luckily that I’m winded at the moment because if I wasn’t I would take though sais and shove them so far up your……” she got cut off by him. 

Kayla just looked at him and blushed then she sighed.  
"Great I wish I didn't fit it if I knew this was ever going to happen to me," she muttered.  
Raph smashed his lips onto hers kissing her passionately groping her boobs.

Leo churred at her then kissed her cheek and moved over to her lips. 

Jess pushed him off of her slapping him hard across his face. 

“What the Hell do you think you’re doing,” she shouted at him. 

Kayla separated her lips from his.  
"Don't kiss me and I'm warning you now if you try anything else you won't get satisfaction. I will not moan or whimper or anything," she threatened to him angrily slapping his cheek really hard again.  
Raph just growled at her as he pinned her down roughly into his bed sinking his teeth into her neck drawing blood.

Leo growled at her ripping her shirt of her shoulder biting it really hard feeling blood going into his mouth. 

Jess using her strength pushing against his. She was hating his guts to a point where it was pissing her off. 

“If you truly care about then get the hell off of me and stop biting my neck right now. Otherwise I won’t give you what you want or give the satisfaction. I’ll keep trying to run away from you no matter what. Until I there isn’t any life in this body. I’ve been harassed for 10 years by men. You and them were the reason why I don’t date people or want a family of my own. The sad part is that I do like children but it makes things difficult when I get treated like an object and a human being,” she said crying. 

Kayla ripped his teeth off of her shoulder snarling at him.  
"What the fuck do you think you were doing? Don't you dare bite me ever again!" She said slapping him really hard across his cheek again and kicking his groin with her good leg.  
Raph stopped and looked at her. He got off of her and he wiped her tears away and left his room heading into the dojo.

Leo growled leaving her alone in his room heading into the lab to see what Don was up to. 

Jess took this chance to grab Kayla and head out of the state like they planned. 

Kayla got up and she went out of his room and she went to find Jess and get the hell outta there.

Jess was looking around for Kayla when she grabbed from behind. She was screaming loudly that could be heard throughout the whole lair. 

Leo and Don heard the screaming and went to investigate wondering if Kayla had fallen out of bed and hurt her leg more. 

Kayla heard Jess screaming and she limped and tried to find her.  
Mikey grabbed Jess and he put his hand over her mouth preventing her from not being able to scream anymore.

Leo and Don found Kayla seeing that she was fine. They heard the screams stop. 

Jess was struggling through the creep’s grip. She grabbed the person’s hand biting down really hard feeling their blood in her mouth. They her go growling in pain. She was spit out their blood screaming for Kayla running when she slammed into something landing on the ground. She looked up to see Raph. 

Kayla sighed and glared at them.  
"When do I get to go home? I don't want to be here!" she shouted at them.  
Raph looked down and frowned at her. He helped her up and he walked away.

Don looked at her with calm and gently eyes. 

“Miss, you’re leg is in no condition for you to be walking on it. Once it’s healed all the way through you can leave. I have a cot in my lab where you can stay in until then,” he offered helping her to the lab. 

Leo followed her to lab. 

Jess had her arms folded the whole time hating the other person who was going to try and rape her too. She kept quiet not saying another word didn’t even say anything to him. 

Kayla sighed and she sat down on the cot. She looked up and glared at Leo and she smiled at Donnie.  
"Thank you and thanks for treating my injury," she said sweetly to Donnie. Then she turned back to Leo.  
"You know this is all your fault! You caused this! If I wasn't running from you I would've never gotten hurt!" she glared angrily at Leo again.  
Raph sent back into the dojo and Mikey was playing video games.

Don smiled back at her. 

“No problem miss,” he said going back to his work. 

Leo didn’t say anything to her. Knowing she was right about that. He caused this and hated what he has become during this mating season. 

Jess was heading out of the bedroom. Looking for Kayla. She just wanted to go home. 

Kayla was thinking the same thoughts that Jess was thinking. She sighed and fell asleep on the cot.  
Raph was training in the dojo trying to get his mind off of Jess but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

Don would look over at Kayla to check up on her to make sure she was okay. He found she was sleeping now. He got up off his chair walking over grabbing a blanket and covering her up with it. Then he walked back over to focus on his work. 

Leo was back in his room meditating usually it would help him clear his mind of things. No matter what he did Kayla was still on his mind. He couldn’t get her out of it. He truly cared for her and even told her his feelings. Though he still couldn’t make her see it.

Jess was in the main room see another turtle who was playing video games. She looked over and saw a light on in the room just a few feet in front of her and ran towards it. 

Pretty soon Kayla woke up and she got up and went to see Leo.  
"Look Leo I lied to you about one thing well two things actually. I don't have a boyfriend and I think even though as fucked up as this sounds I think I like you," she muttered frowning at him limping away.  
Mikey looked over and he saw Jess and smiled at her.  
"Well hi there dudette!" he said cheerfully to her.

Leo looked at Kayla in shock at what she just said. He gently grabbed her hand. 

“I’m sorry for what I did to you and hurting your friend before. She was only trying to help you from me. I wasn’t thinking clearly. Though I haven’t been lately since I’ve been on this season though that’s no excuse for my actions. I don’t have words to describe other than apologizing,” explained Leo. 

Jess looked over to Mikey. 

“Hey,” she said heading back off into the direction she was headed. 

Kayla just sighed and looked at him.  
"It's ok I guess and it's fine if you don't like me back. I'm going to try to forget about you," she said sadly. She took her hand out of his and limped away.  
Mikey just shrugged wondering what that was about and continued playing his video games.

“Wait a minute, I think it’s great that you like me. I like you too,” said Leo smiling at her. 

Jess was headed in the same direction to the room with the light was shining out of heading inside it. She saw it was some sort of training room. She looked over to see Raph was training. She turned around to head out but tripped over a weight hitting the ground. 

Kayla turned and looked away blushing then she was grinning.  
"Thanks Leo," she said limping out of his room.  
Raph went over and picked her up looking at her leg.  
"You ok?" he asked her concerned.

Leo smiled at her. 

“You’re welcome Kayla,” he said. 

He helped her out taking her to the main room to sit down on the couch. 

Jess looked at Raph nodding at him. 

“I’m fine thanks, I was looking for Kayla that’s all,” she said. 

Kayla sat down in the couch smiling up at him.  
"Oh by the way my name is Kayla yours? Also can you stay with me?" she asked cutely to him.  
Raph nodded at her. "I think she's in the main room sitting down on the couch," he explained to her.

Leo smiled at her. 

“Pleasure to meet you Kayla, I’m Leonardo. The one who helped you out with your leg before was my third younger brother Donatello. The one playing the video games over there is Michelangelo. The one who likes your friend is Raphael. Yes of course I’ll sit with you Kayla. Did you need anything before I sit down like water or food,” he asked. 

Jess nodded to him. 

“Thanks,” she said heading out of the dojo. 

She saw Kayla was sitting down on the couch talking to Leo and waited patiently for them to finish their conversation. 

Kayla smiled up at him.  
"Nice to meet you Leo and no thanks. I just want your company that's all," she said blushing.  
Raph was still training in the dojo then went into the kitchen to grab a bottled water.

Leo nodded to her sitting down next to her. Jess saw they had finished and went over to Kayla smiling. 

“Kayla how is your leg feeling,” she asked. 

Kayla smiled at Jess.  
"Oh hi Jess it still feels sore but it's getting there. I just have to stay off of it," explained Kayla.  
Raph went into the main room and looked at Jess as he couldn't stop thinking about her. He waited until she was done talking to her friend so he could talk to her.

Jess smiled at her. 

“I’m glad to hear that it’s getting better and you’re alright,” she said then looks over to Leo, “Um, where’s the kitchen because I would like some water.” 

Leo looked at her answering, “It’s right over there *pointing in the direction* the bottled water in the fridge inside the door.” 

Jess nods saying, “Thanks.” 

She headed off towards the kitchen. 

“Welcome,” said Leo to her as she walked away. 

Kayla leaned her head on Leo's shoulder.  
Raph walked over back into the kitchen. He then spoke.  
"Listen I'm sorry for what I did. I feel awful," he said to her looking down.

Leo smiled at her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. 

Jess had grabbed a bottled water drinking it while he was talking to her. Then looked over at him. 

“I accept it but I’m still upset about it. I’m Jessica but I prefer to be called Jess. I don’t like guys calling me babe, baby, sugar, etc,” she said to him. 

Kayla blushed looking up at him kissing his cheek stroking circles on his arm.  
Raph nodded and smiled at her.  
"Name's Raphael but I prefer Raph and alright. I get it," he said to her.

Leo smiled kissing her cheek back stroking her cheek gently. 

Jess smiled back and finished her water. 

“It’s nice to meet you Raph,” she said to him walking out of the kitchen. 

"Oh Leo there's something you need to know. When we first met and you almost raped me twice I hated you. I was raped as a child by my father and you were no better than him. I was scared and angry at you. I couldn't forgive you," she said as she started to cry.  
Raph looked at her as she left sighing and he went into his room.

Leo looked at her with sad eyes. 

“I’m sorry to hear about what happened to you Kayla. I really am,” he said. 

Jess went into a spare bedroom closing the door laying down on the door staring at the walls. Then dozed off to sleep. 

Kayla didn't say anything as she just continued to cry tears pouring down her cheeks.  
Raph was looking at dirty magazines.

Leo was wiping away her tears hugging her gently patting her back. 

Jess was in a deep sleep not knowing someone had walked into the room. 

Kayla hugged him back holding him tightly to her not wanting to let go.  
Mikey crept in the room as he sat at the edge of the bed stroking her cheek softly.

Leo was still patting her back gently still not letting her go while slowly rocking her. 

Jess lightly moaned in her sleep rolling over on her side. 

Kayla then separated from him and looked at him.  
"Leo I know you're on your mating season but I can't have sex with you yet. I'm sorry," she mumbled.  
Mikey went down and began nuzzling her neck.

Leo looked at her smiling gently stroking her cheek. 

“It’s okay Kayla promise,” he said. 

Jess woke up and saw Mikey on her. She pushed him off of her. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing. It was bad enough Raph was doing this to me now you. Geez, I liked it better when I wasn’t attractive,” she said angrily. 

Katas smiled at him.  
"Ok thanks Leo."  
Mickey got off of her.  
"Sorry," he mumbled and walked out.

Leo smiles at her gently stroking her cheek wiping away the tears that were on her face. 

“You’re welcome Kayla,” said Leo. 

Jess laid back down to sleep. 

Kayla hummed in pleasure and she nuzzled his neck.  
Mickey went to check up on Raph having an idea in mind.

Leo chirped at her nuzzling her neck with his beak. 

Jess was sleeping. 

Kayla began to whimper.  
"Leo please."  
Both of them waited until later. Mikey and Raph smirked.

Leo smiled at her churring. 

Jess was in a deep sleep now. 

Time skip that night  
Kayla slept on Leo's bed in his arms.  
Raph and Mikey went to see Jess. They quietly went in her room.

Leo was sleeping holding her close to him.

Jess was resting and pretended to be asleep. 

Raph and Mikey went over to her getting on either side of her stroking her cheeks.

“You both make one more move on again and I’ll make you both new turtles. I’ll cut both you’re downstairs off and shove them in your mouth get. So unless you want to keep your manhood then get out now,” said Jess angrily her eyes still shut. 

Raph and Mikey sighed at her.  
"We weren't trying to do anything," Raph said.  
"Yeah we just want to spend time with you and get to know you better," explained Mikey.

“I don’t want you both in this room while I’m sleeping. I’m about to exploded with rage from this. I so hate my life right now. If you both want to get know here’s a start. Don’t sleep in the same room as me, wait til I’m awake and not wanting to break both of your knee caps so I don’t have this conversation,” shouted Jess still angry. 

They both nodded as they exited the room.

Jess got up they left slamming the door locking it then going back to sleep. 

The next morning, 

Leo was training in the dojo after taking Kayla to the main room laying her down on the couch and making her breakfast. Jess was crying in the spare room with the door still locked then went back to sleep. Don was in his lab working and would help Kayla while Leo was training. 

Kayla was sitting on the couch eating still.  
Raph was in the dojo training too while Mikey was in his room reading comic books.

Leo was training with Raph.  
Jess was still in the spare room grabbing her bags. 

Kayla turned the tv on watching a tv show snacking now.  
Raph was sparring with Leo.

Leo was sparring with Raph. 

Jess was walked out with her bags and went over to Kayla. Her eyes still red from crying. 

“Kayla, can we leave please. I can’t do this no more. I hate it here please,” she whispered to her so the others couldn’t hear her. 

"You're free to leave but I can't yet until my ankle heals. I can't walk or stand remember?" she whispered to her.

“Kayla, I would feel horrible for leaving you here by yourself,” she still whispered hugging her. 

Kayla hugged Jess back.  
"Ok I know but what're you gonna do then? You don't want to be here right?"

Jess whispered still. 

“Yes I really don’t want to be here at all. Do you want to stay here,” asked Jess. 

Kayla sighed getting a little annoyed.  
"Jess no I already told you why. I can't until my ankle heals. I can't go anywhere. I'll just be dead weight to you!" she said a little loudly.

Jess nods to her. 

“I’m leaving I hate to do this but I’m leaving. I hope you get better soon my friend,” she said still whispering with tears going down her face. 

She ran out of the lair not looking back. She headed out of the sewers to be anywhere. 

Kayla just looked off in shock. How could her best friend just up and leave her like that? She sighed.

Jess was still crying and running she hated what she just did. 

Kayla just sat there confused and angry but mostly angry and pissed off.

Once she was in a motel she called Kayla wanting her to pick up the phone crying still. 

But Kayla didn't have her phone. It was lost in the sewers somewhere.

Jess was upset crying her the bed until she fell asleep. 

Leo had finished training with Raph and went to take a shower. 

Kayla sighed and she got changed on the couch not realizing someone saw her naked.

Donnie was taking a break from working in his lab. When walked out he looked over to check on Kayla and his eyes grow wide seeing her in the nude. He just stood there staring at her in shock. 

Kayla just turned and her eyes widened and she blushed.  
"D-don't look at me Donnie!" she stuttered nervously.

Donnie snapped out of it quickly heading into the kitchen blushing red and didn’t want Kayla to noticed. 

Kayla quickly got dressed and blushed still sitting on the couch.

Donnie peaked his head out of the kitchen seeing her clothes were back on and walked over to her. 

"Yes Donnie what is it? Do you need something?" She asked him looking at him lost.

“I’m sorry about staring at you like that Kayla,” said Donnie. 

Kayla just grinned at him.  
"It's ok Donnie I don't mind. You can whenever you want to. I have no shame in letting two certain turtles see me naked," grinned Kayla.

Donnie looked at her shocked. 

“R-really? Y-you su-sure?” he asked nervously. 

Kayla just smiled at him and nodded.  
"Yeah of course why?" she asked smiling at Donnie.

“Because you like Leo and I didn’t want to hurt my brother and have him get mad at me for looking at you the way I did,” explained Donnie. 

Kayla still smiled at him.  
"Donnie it's ok. I don't mind and plus I like you too," she said.

Donnie looked at Kayla. 

“You like me like that Kayla,” asked Donnie shocked. 

Kayla then frowned at him.  
"You heard me Donnie. I'm not saying it again," she said smiling at him.

Donnie smiled at her sitting down next to her. 

“I like you too, Kayla,” said Donnie. 

Kayla looked at him and blushed. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

Donnie wrapped his arms around her kissing her. 

Kayla put her hands on his chest deepening the kiss.

Donnie was passionately kissing her wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Kayla shoved her tongue into his mouth exploring the unknown territory.

Donnie was moaning French kissing her rubbing her back. 

Leo came out of his shower with fresh clothes on then walked out seeing Donnie and Kayla making out on the couch. He growled walking over to them pushing Donnie off of her. 

“What hell is going on here,” asked Leo angry. 

Kayla just looked at him and sighed.  
"Leo it's my fault ok? Don't blame Donnie. We admitted we like each other but Leo I like you too. I was wondering if you guys could share me," she said looking away from Leo.

Leo looked at her for a minute thinking about this then answered her. 

“Fine, it’s fine. That you want to be with us both Kayla promise,” Leo cooed to her. 

“How’s your friend been doing I haven’t seen since she talked to Leo and you,” asked Don. 

Kayla nodded and blushed at Leo. She turned to look at Donnie.  
"Uh she's been good. She's been in her room all day," Kayla lied.

Leo folded his arms at her with a serious look on his face. 

“Kayla tell the truth please,” said Leo. 

Kayla just blinked at him.  
"I am telling the truth Leo," she muttered.

Leo nods, saying, “So if I go back into that room I’m going to see her back there right?” 

Kayla sighed.  
"Ok fine. Geez she left ok? She left me here alone and she's supposed to be my best friend!" she shouted at him as she cried a little.

Leo and Don looked at her in shock. 

“Kayla I’m sorry she left,” said Leo. 

Don patted her shoulder, “Maybe she needed time to herself for the moment. Because Raph and Mikey were in her last night and I heard her shouting. It woke me up I heard her door slam shut and get locked. Then when I walked out of my room I heard her crying. I wanted to comfort her but she didn’t want to look at us really.” 

Don looked down upset that he wasn’t able to help. 

Kayla just smiled at Donnie and stroked his cheek.  
"Donnie it's ok. It's not your fault. I'm sure she would've been grateful if you comforted her," Kayla said as she kissed his lips roughly.

Donnie kissed her roughly. 

Jess was awake and went back to the lair with her bags. She felt horrible for leaving Kayla behind like that but when she got there she saw making out with Donnie. 

“Yeah you wanted to leave when you healed. It’s kind of hard for me to believe that when you sucking off his face Kayla. I felt horrible for leaving you alone. Now I feel like an idiot,” she said crying. 

Kayla separated from Donnie's lips annoyed she got interrupted twice.  
"No Jess you're wrong. I do want to leave when I heal but at the same time I like these guys but I don't ever plan on living here though ok?" explained Kayla.

Leo and Don looked at her. 

“So what are you saying Kayla,” asked Donnie confused at what the heck was going on. 

"I'm saying I plan on being with you guys but I want you guys to live with me up there in my new place when I get it. I am moving still anyway," she said smiling at them.

“Kayla we can’t live topside. We can’t so ourselves to humans let alone live up there. That’s why we stay here,” explained Leo. 

"Actually Leo you're wrong. You guys can. I'm moving out to the country where there's practically no one. It's ok," she explained.

“Well that’s different then,” said Donnie smiling. 

Leo smiled saying, “Yeah that’s great Kayla. We can do that.” 

Kayla smiled at them.  
"Great now where were we and Leo you join in too. I want you guys right now badly," she moaned.

Jess went back to the spare bedroom with the door locked. She laid on the bed sleeping.

Leo and Donnie were churring kissing her neck. 

Kayla moaned.  
"Ahh Leo Donnie!"

Leo and Donnie were sucking and kissing her neck. 

Kayla moaned again.

Leo took her shirt off Don was attacking her neck with sucking, pinching, and licking the soft mounds. Leo was kissing her shoulders and arms. 

Jess walked out of the room wanting something to drink. She had red eyes from the crying and was tired. She opened the fridge door grabbing two bottles of water drinking them. 

Kayla elicited another moan.  
Raph and Mikey came out and they went into the kitchen and they got a snack from the cupboard.

Don pushed her on top of Leo. Don was kissing her stomach the took her pants off. Don was spreading her legs being careful with her hurt leg kissing her downstairs. 

Jess sitting on the floor drinking the water not looking at them. She was still upset. 

Kayla moaned again.  
Raph and Mikey didn't even look at her. They walked away and gave her her space.

Leo was groping her chest while Don was flicking his tongue in her downstairs rubbing her thighs. 

Jess finished those two waters. She grabbed three more waters heading back to the spare bedroom slamming the door. 

Kayla moaned louder.  
"Ahh Leo Donnie!"  
Raph and Mikey went into their rooms and closed the door.

Don straddled her and they were moving into her slowly. 

Jess was crying again and went to sleep. 

Kayla moaned with pleasure.

Don and Leo were grunting from moving faster and harder. Don lifted her legs onto his shoulders. They both kept moving faster and harder. 

Kayla let out another moan.  
Leo and Don were coming to their climax. They were bucking into her then they released their seed into her then laid down next to her. They held her close them panting. 

Kayla panted and sighed.

Don and Leo were nuzzling her with their beak. 

Kayla whimpered.

Leo and Don carried her to her spare room. Where they laid her down and laid down next to her holding her close to them smiling. 

Kayla fell asleep.  
Time skip next morning  
Kayla woke up in their arms.  
Raph and Mikey woke up going into the kitchen making breakfast.

Leo and Don were still sleeping. 

Jess woke up heading into kitchen grabbing water. She red eyes and looked tired even though slept all the time. She sat table drinking the water and looked at them. 

“what’s for breakfast,” she asked. 

Kayla kissed their cheeks.  
"You look awful. We're worried about you," Raph said.  
"Pancakes!" Mikey said.

They woke up smiling at her. Don put his glasses back on. They kissed her cheek. 

“Morning sweetheart,” they said together smiling. 

Jess was finished the water. 

“Tell me something I don’t know. Pancakes sound good I’ll have two. There’s a secret to making fluffy pancakes. My dad used to put baking soda only a teaspoon. They will taste like you added butter to them even though you didn’t. Trust me on that. He was a good man and still is. I’m just a daddy’s girl but he taught me about what the real world was like,” she said getting up and grabbed the milk and glass. 

Kayla blushed at them.  
"S-sweetheart?" she asked nervously.  
"I see he sounds like a great man," Raph said.  
Mikey went back to making the pancakes.

They nodded at her smiling. 

“Yeah too much,” asked Leo. 

Jess nodded. 

“Yeah when I was in 4th and 5th grade over the summer. He used to drive a semi-truck and would let me go with him. We had to get ready to around 5:30 am to drive to his job. We would go to Chicago, Wisconsin, and Indianapolis. It was great just a whole week with him and me. I learned things about how things worked in the real world. How to defend myself. He taught me a lot I was never a party animal, drinker, drug addicted, or alcoholic. I’m still not. My dad told me that was proud of me and happy that wasn’t like other kids. I never asked for anything yet he was give money even though I told him no. I’m just the type who wants to show that I can do it on my own,” explained Jess sitting down at the table drinking milk. 

Kayla laughed at them.  
"No it's not Leo don't worry. I was just surprised is all."  
"I see he taught you well and he was a loving father," Raph said.

They chuckled. 

“Okay just making sure it was okay,” said Donnie. 

Jess nodd. 

“Yes he is I just want to do the rights and not mess because. I have with two things. One I lied for two years about my grades in college because I wanted to fix it but just made it worse. Two I beat myself over it and hated what I did,” she admitted. 

Kayla kissed their cheeks.  
"Pancakes are ready!" Mikey chirped.  
"I see," Raph said.

Leo and Don smiled kissing her cheek. 

“Let’s eat,” they said together. 

Jess got up getting the plates and forks setting the table. She went to the fridge grabbing the butter then grabbed the syrup putting on the table. Then went back to sitting down on her spot. 

Kayla sighed.  
"Uh guys a little help?"  
Mikey and Raph sat down and ate. 

Leo and Don helped her out bed taking her to the kitchen. 

Jess just grabbed two pancakes and starting them. 

Kayla sat in a chair and started to eat.  
Raph and Mikey still ate.

Jess asked, “How did everyone sleep?” 

Leo and Don looked at her smiling. 

“We slept good,” they said together. 

“That’s good to hear. How about you Kayla,” asked Jess eating. 

Kayla smiled at her.  
"Fine."  
Raph and Mikey were almost done eating.

Jess said, “That’s good to hear. How about you and Raph?” 

"Great!" Mikey said.  
"Good," Raph grunted.

“That’s good to hear,” said Jess. 

She excused herself from table cleaning her plate, fork, and glass. She went out of the kitchen into the main room she laid down on the couch. 

Kayla soon finished eating.  
Raph and Mikey finished as well. They went to see Jess.

Leo and Don took her dishes with theirs cleaning them. 

Jess was just resting her eyes on the couch. 

Kayla just sat there still.  
Raph and Mikey sat down next to her.

Leo and Don finished cleaning their dishes. Then carried her out of the kitchen.  
Jess was still resting her eyes. 

Kayla giggled.  
Raph and Mikey were watching tv.

Leo and Donnie were nuzzling her neck chuckling heading to their room. 

Jess had her eyes still shut. 

“What are you watching. My eyes hurt from over crying,” asked Jess. 

Kayla's eyes widened and whimpered.  
"Uh guys? Where're you taking me?" she asked scared.  
"Power rangers" Mikey said happily.

Leo answered, “To your room Kayla. We can take you somewhere else.” 

“Yeah, I grew out of that show. It just got boring afterwards. The original was better than the newer ones,” explained Jess. 

Kayla blushed and nodded.  
"I love it still though all the seasons!" Mikey said happily.

Leo asked, “Where do you want?” 

Jess nods, saying, “Nice, I prefer, watching Batman the animated series, X-Evolution, and the Ultimate Spider-Man.” 

"Uh the dojo?" she asked.  
"I like this and kamen rider and voltron and thundercats!" Mikey said happily.

They nodded taking her to the dojo smiling. 

“Well anything is better than those teen dramas,” said Jess. 

Kayla giggled again.  
"You got that right Jess," Raph groaned.

Leo said, “Well here’s where we train.” smiling

“I mean got enough that crap in high school and middle school. I mean I don’t want to watch it. Then they put romance in horror movies. I mean where in hell does that word scream romance. Um….no where. There are only 7 movies I have found without that crap in it. 7 out of 1, 000s of horror films. That’s just sad,” she explained. 

Kayla smiled.  
"This place is cool!" she said.  
"Yeah that's true. I never understood why they do that either," Raph grumbled.

“I’m glad you like it here Kayla,” said Donnie. 

Leo nodded, saying, “I’m happy you love it here.” 

“I know right I mean they could go to the person in the shield with a variety of tools or the person in the woods. Oh no there has to be 5 minutes of that shit. If I want to watch that crap. I’ll go on youtube or just do it,” explained Jess. 

Kayla smiled at them.  
"Thanks guys!"  
"Yeah right? Exactly," Raph agreed with her.

Leo and Don nodded smiling. 

“You’re welcome sweetie,” they said together. 

Jess sits up her eyes open now. 

“Damn, finally someone gets my pain with this. I love Wes Cravens but I hate the Chuck movies. First the plot made zero sense, Second the begin blowed, and third the best friend of the mother of the little boy who owned Chuck. Gets hit on the head with a toy hammer and somehow got all the way to the table and flew out the window. That was really stupid. I’ve never slept through a horror movie before but I feel asleep. I would have preferred Halloween or Friday the 13th to at series,” explained Jess. 

Kayla nodded and blushed again.  
Raph nodded. 'Yeah but they make things so tacky and corny and lame these days. I love the old western movies like John Wayne," Raph explained.

Leo and Don started nuzzling her. 

“I love the Clint Eastwood movies, The Lone Ranger movie, Star Wars, Star Trek, Marvel and DC movies, Men In Black movies, The Back to the Future movies, etc,” explained Jess smiling. 

Kayla whimpered.  
"Nice I never liked the MIB movies those I hate. Star Wars ugh forget those too," Raph groaned.

Leo and Don continued to nuzzle her churring. 

“I love all the Stars Wars movies. Though my favorite is the Empire Strikes Back. Mainly because Han and Leia fight throughout the whole movie and it’s hilarious. My favorite parts are these two,” explained Jess. 

She did the part where Leia followed Han out of the control in the beginning of the movie. Then part of the movie after Han saves Luke from freezing to death. She was laughing.

Kayla kept on whimpering and she started to moan.  
"Guys please."  
"Sounds good Jess," Mikey said.  
"I see," Raph said.

Leo and Don were chirping still nuzzling her then groping her chest.

Jess nods smiling. 

“Um, you never told me you’re name yet,” said Jess looking at Mikey. 

 

Kayla moaned some more.  
"Oh hi then my name is Mikey or Michelangelo but I prefer Mikey," he said smiling at her.

Leo and Don continued to do this chirping. 

“Hi Mikey, I’m Jessica I prefer to be called Jess,” introduced Jess smiling. 

Kayla moaned again.  
"Guys please not right now ok?" she whimpered.  
"Nice to meet you Jess but then again I already knew your name!" he said smiling.

Leo and Don stopped looking at her smiling stroking her cheek. 

Jess smiled at them. 

“I’m sorry for being a jerk to you guys,” apologized Jess. 

Kayla laughed and smiled at them.  
"I love you guys."  
"It's ok Jess we're sorry too," they both said to her.

Leo and Don smiled at her. 

“We love you too Kayla,” they said to together. 

Jess hugged them tightly. 

Kayla smiled at them and hugged them back.  
Raph and Mikey smiled and hugged her back.

They kissed her cheek. 

Jess broke out of the hug smiling. 

“I draw a lot and read a lot. I read this awesome book about the history of comic books. Did you know during the Great Depression before they were named DC comics. They were original called Action comics. The first issue was the Superman in 1938 then in 1939 the first issue of Batman was created and it was Detective Comics then. Then during WWII, in 1941, was the first issue of Captain America which was launch of Marvel comics. It wasn’t until the 60’s when the issues of Thor, Spider-Man, X-Men, Hulk, etc. Were added to the Marvel universe. It was the same for DC too. Isn’t that awesome. They did a whole day special on the History just for the DC comics on Batman and Robin. How Jack Kirby decided to create the DC comics and how Bob Kane brought life to the Batman characters we all know today. They did the same thing for Marvel comics. It was totally awesome,” Jess explained smiling. 

Kayla blushed smiling at them.  
"I see that sounds cool Jess," Raph said smiling at her.  
"Superheroes are awesome!" Mikey said grinning his eyes sparkling.

They smiled at her kissing her. 

Jess nodded at him smiling. 

“I know right. Ghost Rider is a totally my favorite. I mean the guy kills demons from hell. A ‘73 Harley Davidson Hardtail high barred handles. Though the only thing I hate about the second Ghost Rider movie was that they didn’t have him keep Grace which was his father’s bike. It has symbolism to it because it was whole reason why he became Ghost Rider. Because he didn’t want to lose his father,” explained Jess. 

Kayla kissed them back.  
"Yeah I love the Ghost Rider movies too. They were cool and yeah I know where you're coming from," Raph said to her.

They were putting her down gently on the bamboo tiled floor. They were sparring each other.  
“So who are your favorite Marvel and DC character. For me Marvel: Wolverine, Ghost Rider of course, Spider-Man, and Storm. For DC it’s Green Arrow, The Flash, Beast Boy, and Green Lantern,” said Jess. 

Kayla watched her two guys sparring each other. She blushed getting hot and turned on. They noticed this.  
"My favorite superhero is Deadpool and Batman," Raph said.  
"Mine is Superman and Spider-Man," Mikey said.

They smiled and kept fighting. 

“Awesome, question for the both of you. Who would win in a fight Wolverine vs. Deadpool,” asked Jess. 

Kayla just looked away as she watched their muscles in action and the sweat dripping from their bodies.  
"Totally Deadpool," Raph said.

They kept fighting for the same amount of time as Splinter would have them train even though he wasn’t their because he too was on his season. He was in Japan. 

Jess nods, saying, “Yes that’s correct but do you know why Deadpool would when the fight.” 

Kayla watched them train still.  
"No why?" Raph asked.

They kept training. 

“Because Deadpool’s sword is made with a special that I can’t pronoun. It can kill Marvel character,” explained Jess. 

Kayla still watched them.  
"Oh I see that's awesome!" Raph replied.

Leo and Don stopped to take a shower. They helped Kayla out of the room. 

Jess smiled nodded. 

“Yeah I know right. My little brother showed me this video on youtube. About won would win fights for both Marvel and DC. He told this stuff. I’m close to my brother. We are like best friends. I’ve been the tomboy. I actually wanted a brother first. I told be grandfather that and he asked me why I wanted a little brother of a sister. I told him because I like to go outside and not afraid of dirt. Boys like going outside and I’d have fun. While girls don’t like doing stuff like that. they like playing with dolls. They laughed. I told my brother that he was shocked and my sister was upset with me.” 

Kayla blushed at them.  
"Uh guys can I take a shower with you?" she asked.  
Rash nodded at her.  
"It's good to have family," he said.

Leo and Don smiled at her chirping. 

“Yes of course you can Kayla.” said Leo. 

Don said, “I just need a to grab a bag and tape so you’re brace doesn’t get wet.” 

Jess nods to them smiling. 

“Yeah it is,” said Jess. 

Kayla nodded while Donnie did that she got out of her clothes and waited.  
Raph hugged her tight to him for some strange reason.

Don came back covering up her brace with the bag and wrapping tape around it to prevent water from coming into the bag. They helped her into the shower. 

Jess was wide eyed but hugged him back. 

"I'm sorry you guys have to help me like this. I'm useless right now," she said sadly.  
Mikey hugged Jess from behind.

Leo and Don shook their heads. 

“You’re not useless Kayla,” said Leo. 

Don nods, saying, “Yeah you should be out of your brace in 5 days. You are walking a lot better than you realize.” 

Jess looked at the wall in front of her. 

“Um, can you both let me go now. Because neck and lower jaw are starting to hurt a little,” said Jess.  
Brb gonna get lunch XD KK XD  
Kayla smiled at them.  
"Ok thanks you guys."  
Raph and Mikey let her go. "Sorry,"They both muttered.

Leo and Don nodded smiling. 

“You’re welcome Kayla,” they both said together. 

Jess looked at them. 

“It’s fine guys really,” said Jess to them. 

She patted their shoulders getting up from the couch heading into her room. Back XD

All three of them got in the shower.  
Raph and Mikey sat down on the couch still. 

Don and Leo turned on the water and went underneath it. Leo was washing himself and Kayla and Don was doing the same thing. 

Jess was laying on her bed reading her book The Immortal Instruments: City of Bones. 

Kayla started washing her body with soap and a washcloth getting everywhere.  
Raph went into the dojo and so did Mikey training and sparring together.

Leo and Don were helping Kayla washing herself. 

Jess was reading the book and stopped at chapter 12. To take nap but it ended up being a deep sleep where she was dreaming. 

Kayla started to moan feeling their gentle touches.  
Raph and Mikey were still sparring.

Leo and Don were washing her hair now. After they finished cleaning her body. 

Jess was stirring in her sleep and rolled over on her side. 

Kayla waited for what they were going to do to her next.  
Raph and Mikey trained and they were almost done.

Leo and Don started kissing her neck Leo was groping her butt while Don was groping her chest. 

Jess was tossing and turning in her sleep. 

Kayla began to moan.  
"Ahh Leo Donnie please," she pleaded with them.  
Raph and Mikey were now done training and they went into the kitchen to get a bottled water.

Leo and Don were kissing her. Don was kissing her arms while Leo was kissing her chest. 

Jess was moaning lightly in her sleep. 

Kayla let out another moan.  
Raph and Mikey went to check up on Jess. They opened the door and she was having a dream in her sleep. They went in to make sure she was ok.

While Don was kissing her neck he was rubbing hands on her thighs. Leo was squeezing her butt feeling her nipples harden on his tongue. 

Jess was breathing heavily and sweat coming off her head. She was having a nightmare. 

Kayla elicited another moan.  
Raph went over to her lightly shaking her shoulders.  
"Jess wake up. You're having a nightmare," he whispered to her.

Leo was licking and sucking her downstairs now while Don was groping her chest while kissing her shoulders and arms. 

Jess woke up screaming and started to cry. 

Kayla moaned some more.  
Raph and Mikey hugged her from behind and up front stroking her cheeks gently rocking her back and forth.  
"Jess it's ok. We're here. Everything's alright now," Raph and Mikey said to her.

Leo got up and they both started bucking into her. 

Jess was hugging tightly to Raph baring her face into his chest starting to calm down. 

Kayla gasped with pleasure and moaned.  
Raph hugged her tighter while Mikey stroked her back.

They were bucking into her faster and harder. 

Jess looked at them. 

“I don’t know what is wrong with me. I’ve never acted like this. My stomach hurts all the time any more and I don’t know why,” explained Jess. 

Kayla moaned again.  
"We'll have Donnie look at you later ok?" Raph asked trying to calm her down.

They were moving faster and deeper into her. Leo carefully lifted her legs up. 

Jess shook her head. 

“It’s not a medical Raph I’ve took aspirin and pepto bismol already and my stomach hasn’t changed. It’s hurting right now,” she explained confused. 

Kayla wrapped her legs around Leo's waist gripping onto his shoulders for support as she let out another moan.  
"It's sounds medical to me. Maybe it's some kind of disease," Raph explained.

They reached their climax putting their seed into her and they were panting. They still held her. 

“Well it only hurts when you two are around and it makes no sense to me at all,” she explained. 

Kayla panted as the water cascaded down on them as she shut the water off.  
"Jess this may sound weird but I think you like us," Miley explained.

Leo and Don carried her out of the shower and grabbed her a towel so she come dry herself off. They did the same thing. 

Jess looked at over Mikey. 

“Really, that could explain why I’ve been ticked off this whole time then,” explained Jess. 

Kayla began drying herself off and she went to the toilet and threw up in it.  
"Yes that explains a lot," Raph said.

Don and Leo moved her hair out of her way. They were patting her back gently. 

“Kayla, you’re pregnant,” said Donnie. 

“What do I do now. I’ve never loved anyone,” she explained to them. 

Kayla felt sick and her eyes widened.  
"Wait what?"  
"Uh Jess if it helps we like you too both of us," Raph said as Mikey nodded.

Don nods to her. 

“Yes you are pregnant Kayla,” explained Don. 

“Really? Why,” asked Jess. 

Kayla just frowned looking away from them.  
"Yes and because we love you for you. Your personality and your character. We love everything about you inside and out," Raph said smiling tenderly stroking her cheek.

Leo and Don were patting her shoulders gently. 

"I like that we both get to parents with our baby or babies,” said Leo. 

Jess looked at them. 

“I don’t how get my stomach to stop hurting,” she said. 

Kayla sighed.  
"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later," she muttered.  
"With time it'll go away once you relax and your feelings get in order," Mikey said smiling at her.

Don and Leo were smiling at her hugging her. 

“We get to be parents. We should think of names for the baby it’s a boy or a girl,” said Don. 

Jess nods. 

"Not now Donnie soon when I'm due to give birth. I need to rest right now," she mumbled.  
Raph and Mikey kissed her cheeks.

Don and Leo smiled carrying her to the room. 

Jess blushed feeling her heart racing. 

Kayla fell asleep in their arms.  
Raph picked up Jess and brought her to her room Mikey following.

Don and Leo watched over her while she was sleeping. 

Jess was still blushing her heart was pounding. She felt it in her throat. 

“Um...Why are we going into my room,” asked Jess. 

Kayla fell asleep on her bed.  
"Because we want to show you how much we love you Jess," Raph whispered huskily in her ear.

Leo and Don ended up falling asleep. 

Jess looked at them. 

“And how exactly is going into my room a way to show that,” asked Jess nervous. 

Raph nuzzled her neck.  
"Relax Jess and let us show you ok? You'll love it."

Jess was nervous about this. Feeling herself getting put on the bed looking at them. 

Mikey nuzzled her cheek.  
"It's alright Jess ok?"  
Raph started kissing her lips passionately while Mikey began to kiss lick and suck on her neck leaving love bites.

Jess was nervous was kissing Raph back feeling her stomach stopped hurting. Wrapping her arms around her neck. 

Raph bit her lower lip asking for entrance as he shoved his tongue into her mouth as Mikey began nibbling on her ear and sucked her earlobe.

Jess was moaning through the kiss she was rubbing Raph’s shoulders. 

Raph was French kissing her churring into the kiss while Mikey planted kisses on her collarbone and shoulders groping her boobs.

Jess was still moaning feeling overwhelmed only because her body wasn’t used to this type of treatment. 

Raph separated from her lips as he began to grope her ass cheeks while Mikey began to swirl his tongue on her nipples hardening the buds pinching them too.

Jess was moaning she arched her back which pushed her chest more into Mikey’s face. 

Mikey growled as he savagely attacked her nipples one biting on them as Raph began to give her ass cheeks rough firm squeezes.

Jess was moaning gripping the sheets. 

Raph then inserted a finger inside her and pumped it in and out while Mikey rubbed her thighs leaving hickies on them.

Jess was moaning loudly.

“Raph~ MIkey~” she sighed. 

Mikey then slipped his tongue into her pussy licking her inner walls swirling his tongue around inside her while Raph kissed her all over her face.

Jess arched her back gripping the sheets harder moaning loudly. 

Both of them got their dicks out as Mikey went underneath her and Raph on top of her. Both slowly slid inside her as they broke through her wall feeling how tight she was her walls closing in around them as they groaned.

Jess was holding onto Raph’s shoulders .

“It hurts,” she cried. 

Raph cooed to her saying sweet things in her ear as Mikey did too. They slowly thrusted deeper into her.

Jess starts feeling pleasure and moaning rubbing Raph’s shoulders. 

Raph and Mikey ram into her and slam into her faster and quicker.

Jess was scratching Raph’s shoulders moaning their names. 

They both went deeper into her as Raph grinded against her and Mikey gripped her hips bucking into her.

Jess was moaning still scratching his shoulders. 

Raph groaned as he and Mikey both came inside her as they took out their dicks laying down on either side of her.

Jess was panting her eyes closed. 

Time skip months later  
All of them finally moved into Layla's country house and her ankle had since long been healed. Right now both Kayla and Jess were giving birth. Kayla pushed. Jess pushed.  
"Come on Jess keep pushing," Raph said to her.  
Mikey held her hand tightly. 

Jess was pushing until the baby came out. She was holding on to both Raph and Mikey’s hands. 

Leo held her hand. 

“You’re doing great sweetie,” encouraged Leo smiling. 

Kayla kept pushing until came out two human boys. The one with black hair and purple eyes was Donnie's son and the one with the black hair and blue eyes was Leo's son.  
"What should I name you two?" she spoke to her sons.  
Raph looked at the child. It was a girl and it was Raph's daughter. But one more was still inside her.  
"Come on Jess only one more," Mikey said.

Jess was pushing until the last baby came. She was wore out. 

“Are the babies okay and let me see them,” she said weakly. 

Leo cooed nuzzling her cheek. 

“Well I was thinking that maybe our son could be called Blake,” suggested Leo smiling. 

Don smiled at Kayla. 

“Maybe our son could be called Eugene,” suggested Don. 

Kayla whimpered and then she smiled at them.  
"Great names but Donnie for our son I like Jake better."  
"The last one is a boy and he's my son," Mikey said.  
"What should we name them?" Raph asked her.

Leo and Don nod smiling looking at their children who were sleeping. 

Jess looked at her babies smiling at them. 

“Our daughter will named Alyss and our son will named Jacob,” said Jess. 

Alyss looked like Raph though she had medium-tone electric blue gray eyes, she had brown hair, and Jacob looked like Mikey, he had baby blue eyes, and brown hair. 

And so that was the start of their new lives.  
The End


End file.
